


Theron Says

by should_i_say_it_like_a_spy



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, there will probably be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/should_i_say_it_like_a_spy/pseuds/should_i_say_it_like_a_spy
Summary: A series of drabbles based around Theron Shan's in-game comments.





	1. You know we've got stuff to do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who spends too much of their time repeatedly poking Theron just to hear him talk...or is that just me??

Safi had always been a morning person. Perhaps it had something to do with being raised in a Jedi enclave, where she was expected to rise before dawn and meditate as the sun peeked above the horizon, but whatever the reason, her enjoyment of that time of day had never waned. Her lover, on the other hand, would sleep well past lunch time if he was given any say in the matter--interestingly, he attributed his preference to being raised by a Jedi, who expected him to rise before dawn for meditation--but, being a central figure of the Alliance, which operated mostly on normal hours and not his skewed schedule, Theron rarely got that chance.

When awoken early, he required at least two cups of caf before he was fit for decent conversation--he communicated mostly in growls and grunts until then--as well as a few minutes of staring grumpily into space. Not that she would ever use the word grumpy to his face; he would get offended, and insist it was something much cooler, like brooding, and then Safi would laugh and Theron would get grumpier, which would launch a vicious circle that probably wouldn't be resolved for hours. There was, of course, one other reliable way to wake him up, but starting the morning with lovemaking usually meant showing up to their first meeting late, disheveled, and unprepared, so she tried to save that for days when they weren't quite so busy.

When he had started spending his nights in her quarters, and finally, officially, moved in after Lana told him she was tired of seeing him do the walk of shame every morning, Safi had devised a morning routine that satisfied both of them, even on the busiest of days. She awoke before him, meditated, and then settled onto the couch with her datapad to review the day’s schedule. Shortly thereafter, a rapturous Seetoo would arrive with caf for Theron and tea for Safi, just in time for Theron’s implants to alert him that it was time to wake up.

Which was right about now, Safi mused, and smiled as she felt Theron stir to consciousness through their bond. She continued to peruse the information on the screen in front of her as she listened to the sounds of him—quite literally—dragging himself from the bed, then shuffling across the room, down the stairs, until he stood beside her.

“Morning,” he rasped, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before he plopped down beside her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while reaching for his caf with the opposite hand.

Safi turned her face up to him and pressed her lips to the stubble along his jawline. “Good morning.” She settled herself against him, drawing up her legs and resting her head on his shoulder. Knowing that was all she would get out of him for a while, Safi took a sip of her tea and turned her attention back to her schedule. As usual, it seemed that the day was scheduled down to the last nanosecond; Lana was nothing if not efficient, and had somehow managed to squeeze—Safi did a quick mental count—twenty-eight separate meetings into the time before dinner. Stars, it was going to be a long day.

Which, as much as Safi liked routine, was the real reason that she stuck to this morning tradition; she likely wouldn’t catch more than a glimpse of Theron for hours, and that was only if she was lucky and neither one of them got called away to deal with a crisis. So she guarded these small moments together fiercely, even if they were spent in half-awake silence, and used the memory of them to strengthen her through interminable meetings and lonely nights alike.

She needed those memories several hours later, about halfway through the afternoon and barely five minutes into meeting number seventeen.

“No,” she stated flatly, staring at Dr. Oggurobb across his lab. “Absolutely not.”

“But, Commander,” the Hutt began again, spreading his hands before his corpulent form in a pleading gesture, “the potential scientific advancements—”

Safi desperately wanted to rub away the headache that was rapidly forming behind her eyes, but she resisted, just barely, as she cut him off.

“I’m sorry, Doctor, but you cannot use Seetoo or Toovee as test subjects. Even if I had no other objections, which you can rest assured that I _do,_ the Alliance is not in a position to acquire more protocol droids. So unless _you_ want to take over their current duties…” she let her statement trail off as she gave a brief shrug of her shoulders.

Dr. Oggurobb huffed loudly but acquiesced with a dramatic wave of his hand. “Fine, fine, I shall endeavor to find other suitable lines of inquiry for my research. Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to creation.”

“Good luck, Doctor,” Safi said tightly, but the Hutt was already turning his back to her, clearly put out with what he had in the past termed her “lack of scientific insight.”

She made it out of the lab before her hand came to her forehead, fingers pressing against her brow in a futile effort to relieve the throbbing there. At least her next appointment wasn’t likely to be quite that ridiculous…and, it dawned on her suddenly, this one had been scheduled for half an hour. Lana must not have known the exact nature of the doctor’s request, or she never would have allotted so much time, but since she _had…_

Safi pulled out her datapad, quickly swiped through information until she found what she was looking for. Stowing it away again, she made her way down the hallway, attempting to look as busy and unapproachable as possible. It wasn’t a look she often tried to adopt, and she wasn’t exactly sure that she was pulling it off, but no one stopped her as she strode past, so she counted it as a success.

She made it to the small, rarely used side hall with, if her admittedly haphazard calculations were correct, a few moments to spare. Now, as long as nothing in the galaxy had exploded in the last hour or so, all she had to do was wait—and not even that long, she thought to herself in a congratulatorily fashion, as she caught sight of a familiar red jacket moving across the opening where her hallway opened into a larger corridor.

As quick as a vine-snake, Safi’s arm shot out and grabbed onto Theron’s, catching him off-balance and pulling him into the shadows with her. She felt his muscles tense under her hand, anticipated the move he was about to make and dodged backwards just in time to avoid the blow that he pulled at the last minute when he realized who it was that had a hold on him.

“What the—? Hell, Safi, you could have _said_ something,” he snapped as he glared down at her. “I could have hurt you.”

“I’m a Jedi, remember? I have great reflexes.” She smiled at him mischievously; normally, he was the one coaxing her away to a dark corner, and she was quite enjoying the reversal of their usual roles.

Theron didn’t seem as amused. “Still—“

Safi cut him off with a kiss, pressing herself tightly to his chest. After a moment, she pulled back just far enough to whisper against his lips. “I missed you.” That seemed to be enough for him to forgive her; his hands came to rest on her hips, squeezing lightly as Safi kissed her along his jawline and down the side of his neck.

He sounded both amused and aroused when he said, “You know we’ve got stuff to do, right?” and she smiled against his skin at the sound of it.

“More important than this?” she murmured, letting one of her hands drift downwards until it settled against the curve of his backside. She knew the answer even as she asked the question—both of them could be completing necessary tasks for the Alliance instead of grabbing at one another in a dark hallway like hormonal teenagers—but she also couldn’t bring herself to feel _too_ guilty for taking less than a quarter hour for the two of them.

Apparently, Theron couldn’t conjure up any more guilt than Safi, because his answer was to twist his hand in her hair and gently pull her head back so that he could look into her eyes.

“Absolutely not.” His voice was low and heated and as serious as a promise, and everything in Safi melted as his lips met hers in a searing kiss. They were both struggling to breathe evenly when he pulled back, and he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. “If we had more time…”

Safi gave an answering sigh. “I know,” she agreed, holding the position for another few seconds before drawing away.

“Tonight,” Theron promised, relinquishing his hold on her and taking his own step back.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Safi said, smiling softly for a moment before her expression changed to a grimace. “I’m going to need it after eleven more meetings.”

Theron laughed. “You’d better get going before Lana comes looking for you, then.”

“You just don’t want to get yelled at if she finds us where we’re not supposed to be,” Safi accused.

“Guilty as charged.” Theron leaned forward, placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Go on, before she comes to put the fear of the Sith into me.”

Safi went, but not before sneaking in one more less-than-appropriate grab, which earned her a laugh that followed her out into the main hall. She smiled as she walked away, her earlier headache completely forgotten.

“You’re in a good mood,” Lana remarked when Safi entered her office a few minutes later, still smiling. “I take it your meeting with Dr. Oggurobb went well?”

Safi just grinned wider. “You could say that.”

 


	2. What Could Go Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on Rakata Prime before the Legacy of the Rakata Flashpoint.

****“Please tell me we’re not stuck out here on your piece of shit speeder.”

Safi bites her lip, ignoring the laughing tones of Theron’s voice as she tries once more to get the speeder to start.

“It’s not a piece of—it works just fine, usually, it just needs patience,” she finally snaps, pressing the ignition button a little more vigorously than is strictly necessary.

“That thing is older than both of us put together,” Theron retorts, nudging the squat frame with the toe of his boot. “What is it, the bullfrog model?”

“I don’t know. It was just one the Order had lying around. I’m not exactly a speeder expert, if you must know.” Another desperate push on the ignition.

He can’t stop his smile; she’s as close to frustrated as he’s ever seen her, and it makes her more relatable, more like the woman who let him kiss her in a cantina to cause a distraction than the aloof Jedi she’s been so often lately.

“Let me take a look,” he says, and he’s surprised when she moves out of his way without protest. She’s normally very protective of this hunk of junk, like it’s a top of the line custom swoop bike rather than the ancient, barely functional vehicle that it is.

He knows enough about speeders that he can typically fix any basic issues, but as he removes the access panel to check the engine it becomes very clear that whatever is going on here is far from basic. Safi’s lucky that her speeder just won’t start, because frankly Theron is surprised that it hasn’t exploded yet.

Unfortunately, it’s also their only means of transportation right now. The Revanite presence around the ancient temple had been too heavy for them to land where they’d initially planned, so they’d set the shuttle down at a safe distance and relied on speeders for the remainder of the approach. Of course, Safi’s had broken down on them after their group had split into three, trying to make themselves less of a target.

Theron briefly considers their options. He could call Lana, have her or Jakarro come and pick them up, or send someone from Safi’s crew back to get them after they arrive. Those plans are quickly dismissed; both would take too long, and if they’re going to capture Arkhous and Darok today, he and Safi have to make it to the rendezvous point on time. Not to mention he really does not want to try to squeeze three people onto one speeder.

Damn it. He’s going to have to fix the speeder as best he can and hope it doesn’t kill them before they reach their destination.

“What could go wrong?” he asks himself as he takes off his jacket and sets it to the side. Even if he’s going to be taken out because of Safi’s ridiculous attachment to this menace, there’s no sense in getting grease on the cuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by the tumblr prompt "please tell me we aren't stuck out here in your piece of shit car."
> 
> Also, for anyone curious about the kissing in the cantina thing, that's halfway written and will be posted soonish.


End file.
